gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Stallion
O Classique/Declasse Stallion é um veículo potente caracterizados em todos os títulos de Grand Theft Auto, com as exceções de Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: London e Grand Theft Auto Advance. Descrição Apareceu inicialmente no GTA 1, o Stallion e um dos carros mais rápidos que podem ser encontrados nas ruas. Inicialmente ele parecia ter um visual de um "Pontiac GTO 1969". Na "Era 3D" mais precisamente em Grand Theft Auto III, o Stallion nos parece ter um visual bem parecido com um "Oldsmobile 442". Em Grand Theft Auto III e Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, existe também sua variação, o Diablo Stallion. Um Veículo usado pela gangue Diablos. Em Grand Theft Auto III ele é o símbolo do game. Galeria Modelos/Versões Stallion-GTA1.png|''GTA 1''. Stallion-GTA3.jpg|''GTA III''. Stallion-GTAVicecity.jpg|''GTA Vice City''. Stallion-GTASA.jpg|''GTA San Andreas''. Stallion-GTALCS.jpg|''GTA Liberty City Stories''. Stallion-GTAVCS.jpg|''GTA Vice City Stories''. Stallion-GTA4.jpg|''GTA IV''. Stallion-GTACW.jpg|''GTA Chinatown Wars''. DiabloStallion-GTA3-front.jpg|Versão Diablo Stallion. Variants Variantes Especiais *Um Stallion completamente negro é conduzido pelos homens de Martinez na missão Marked Men em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Um Stallion único preto com um tom azul ou normal é visto durante a missão "Escuela of the Streets" para Manny Escuela. O jogador pode levá-lo após a missão e salvá-lo em um espaço de estacionamento. Esta cor não pode ser obtida em Pay 'N' Spray. *Um Stallion roxo raro pode ser encontrado durante o primeiro encontro com Jeff em ''GTA IV'', ou também completamente aleatório em Hove Beach. (Encontrado em GTA IV e The Lost and Damned, desconhecido para The Ballad of Gay Tony.) *Um Stallion único com um brilho aparece no final de Off Route em The Lost and Damned. Está estacionado nas proximidades após a conclusão da missão. Onde Encontrar ''GTA 1'' *Rondando pelas ruas de Liberty City . ''GTA III'' *No estacionamento da filial da AMCo. que é localizada em frente ao Joey's Garage (Trenton, Portland Island). *Estacionado no estacionamento do Francis International Airport que é localizado ao lado do Corpo de Bombeiros do aeroporto. *Em Hepburn Heights (Portland Island), perto da van TOYZ. *No estacionamento do Carson General Hospital (Staunton Island). *Pode ser encontrado nas ruas de toda Liberty City . ''GTA Vice City'' *No topo de um estacionamento de Ocean Beach. *Normalmente encontrado nas ruas de Little Haiti. ''GTA San Andreas'' *Em Frente do Supa Save! de Juniper Hill (San Fierro). *Facilmente encontrado nas ruas de San Fierro. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *Perto da casa da corte em Beleville Park (Staunton Island). *Pode ser encontrado nas ruas de toda Liberty City. ''GTA Vice City Stories'' *Encontrado,estacionado em frente de todos os impérios de droga de Victor Vance. ''GTA IV'' *Muito facilmente encontrado pelas ruas de Liberty City. ''GTA V'' *Pode ser encontrado pelas ruas de Los Santos, e no GTA Online, comprado por $71,000 na Soutthernsanandreassuperautos.com Veja também *Diablo Stallion - Uma variação do Stallion do GTA III e Liberty City Stories. Curiosidades *No GTA San Andreas, o Stallion é um dos carros da gangue San Fierro Rifa. *A velocidade máxima do Stallion é 110 km/h a mesma velocidade do Esperanto. *No GTA IV, é fabricado pela Classique, no GTA Chinatown Wars, pela Vapid, e no GTA V, pela Declasse, embora ainda possua o emblema Classique na frente. *É um dos carros que mais aparece na franquia GTA. Navegação Categoria:Carros Categoria:Veículos do GTA 1 Categoria:Veículos do GTA III Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Veiculos de gangues Categoria:Veículos Potentes Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online